Crónicas Demenciales: Epic Flight
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Las aves y los cerdos se envuelven en otra pelea pero esta vez el destino de un mundo está en juego, y con la ayuda de aliados de otros mundos los Angry Birds tendrán que emprender vuelo a la más peligrosa aventura. (Ambientada en el universo de la película del 2016)


**"Epic Flight"**

* * *

**NA: Les sugiero buscar un tiempo para leer este fic porque es bastante extenso, y leerlo mientras toman una botanita. Todos los personajes y canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

En un lugar tropical lleno de vegetación, apareció de la nada un chico, un joven con ropa negra y gorra verde.

-¿Qué lugar descabellado visitaré este día?

El joven comenzó a explorar el dichoso lugar.

* * *

La isla pájaro, el lugar donde habitan los Angry Birds, aquellas aves que protegieron a los habitantes de los malvados cerdos que un día robaron sus huevos, desde entonces las batallas contra los cerdos han sido bastante frecuentes, pero las aves furiosas siempre se las arreglan para triunfar. Este día en particular es bastante tranquilo.

Algunas aves salían de sus casas para realizar sus actividades cotidianas, los polluelos iban a la escuela, y cada ave tenía su tarea que realizar. Red despierta y se estira las plumas para un nuevo día donde espera no tener un nuevo ataque de los cerdos.

En una casa en uno de los árboles, un ave rosada tenía todo un itinerario planeado para ese día, pues Stella era de las aves más ocupadas de la isla, sus trabajos consistían siempre en realizar algún evento, obras, fiestas, recuerda esa vez que hizo la fiesta sorpresa para Bomb, no fue su mejor día, y de vez en cuando pasaba su tiempo libre pasando el tiempo con algunos de los habitantes. Ahora tenía planeado hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Red, quien cumplía años ese día, y como el héroe y líder de la aldea se merecía la mejor fiesta. Así que con una sonrisa habitual de ella salió de su nido y buscó ayuda.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?, ¿Un nuevo emplumado?, Oye un gusto verte- Stella saludaba a cada ave con una actitud positiva y gran entusiasmo.

Vio a un par de aves sentadas en una mesa al aire libre comiendo mientras charlaban, los reconoció como los mejores amigos de Red, Bomb y Chuck.

-Entonces le dije, es mejor que no me estreses porque explotaría.

-Wow, y ¿Qué hiciste?

-Bueno él tropezó y yo me asusté entonces se me salió.

-Hola chicos- dijo Stella acercándose a los dos.

-¡Hola, cómo estás, un gusto! ¿Cuál era tu nombre? No creo que nos presentaran, hola soy Chuck, me caes bien se nota.

-¿He?

-Hola Stella, ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Eh, todo genial, como ustedes sabrán hoy es cumpleaños de Red y estoy planeando algo grande.

-¿Cómo sabes que es cumpleaños de Red? Ni yo sé cuando es su cumpleaños- preguntó Chuck.

-Matilda me lo dijo un día, así que necesito su ayuda para que distraigan a Red por el resto del día mientras los demás y yo preparamos todo.

-Cuenta con nosotros- dijo Bomb.

-Sí, espero que haya Canapés me encantan ¿Ya dije que me encantan?

-Bien, los veré luego- dijo Stella sacudiendo su ala.

Red por su parte caminaba por la aldea viendo a sus vecinos caminar, en eso se topó con aquella ave extraña amante de los abrazos.

-No, no, no, apártate, ¡No!- Red no pudo escapar del abrazo- Okey ya fue suficiente déjame ir.

Pasó un rato hasta que Red por fin se libró de ese incómodo abrazo, siguió con su camino y pudo ver a ciertos polluelos que se ganaron su cariño.

-Pórtense bien niños no hagan travesuras- decía aquella madre de plumas azules despidiéndose de sus trillizos.

Jay, Jake y Jim salieron de casa y rápidamente vieron a Red, aquel ave que ellos admiraban y que aspiraban a ser, y corrieron desesperados a abrazarlo.

-Hola polluelos, wow- las tres aves lo derribaron y Red no pudo evitar reírse por la actitud de los azules, solo con ellos demostraba su simpatía a todo dar- Ja, ja, tranquilos pequeños, vayan a la escuela, y no hablen con extraños.

Red se despidió de los azules y dejó que sigan con su camino, él hizo lo mismo y caminó hasta la playa, se acostó y cerró sus ojos para relajarse, pero entonces dos sombras se posaron sobre él tapándole el sol.

-¡Hola Red!- dijo Chuck alegre como siempre.

-Hola chicos, les importaría quiero tomar un poco de sol.

-Bueno teníamos planeado una salida de amigos, ir por la tranquila selva tropical y quizás ver algunas pollitas.

Bomb le tapó el pico antes de que se fuera por las ramas- Y pensamos en que te gustaría visitar un estanque que está por ahí, dicen que es super tranquilo.

Red sabía muy bien que ese era su cumpleaños y que lo querían fuera para que le preparen una fiesta sorpresa, pero decidió seguirles el juego- Okay amigos, vamos quizás sea un lugar relajante.

Bomb y Chuck celebraron que el plan de Stella estaba resultando.

Sin embargo mientras los tres aves se dirigían a la laguna, unas tres siluetas regordetas se ocultaban en los arbustos acechando desde las sombras.

* * *

-Bien, lleven todo eso por ahí- Stella tenía una tabla en la cual anotaba todos los progresos de las fiestas. En los arbustos se escondía aquel chico del principio, para no asustar a los locales decidió ponerse una careta de pájaro con plumas verdes, muy mal hecha de hecho.

-Hola pequeña amiga, ¿Por qué tan movidos?- dijo el chico.

-¿Eh, te conozco?- dijo Stella bastante desconcertada al ver a esa "ave", tan fea y deforme. Pero quién es ella para juzgar.

-Soy Mitch, soy nuevo por aquí.

-Ok... Mitch, esta es una fiesta para el héroe de la aldea, Red.

-¿Quién ese ese Red? Suena muy importante.

-Te explicaré, hace mucho tiempo unos cerdos vinieron de una isla lejana, se ganaron nuestra confianza y luego se robaron nuestros huevos, pero Red se volvió nuestro líder y nos guió al rescate de ellos.

-Es una historia fascinante.

-Sí, que lo es, en fin, como es su cumpleaños se merece la mejor fiesta sorpresa.

-De acuerdo, cuenta con mi ayuda.

-Gracias Mitch, puedes llevar estas cajas al centro mientras yo me encargo de otros asuntos.

-De acuerdo- Mitch intentó levantar esas cajas pero eran muy pesadas para sus brazos larguiruchos.

Stella estaba reuniendo a los demás amigos de Red para continuar con la planeación. Había llegado a una pradera dónde Matilda, Terence, Hal y Bubbles hacían poses de yoga relajándose.

-Hola Matilda, ya estamos preparando la fiesta.

-Excelente, vamos cariño, las sesiones terminan por ahora- dijo Matilda a Terence.

-...- Gruñó Terence y siguió a Matilda.

Hal y Bubbles seguían en trance hasta que Terence los llamó la atención con un gruñido asustándolos.

-Ah! ya vamos, ven Bubbles- dijo Hal.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerle una fiesta a Red, nosotros también ayudamos a salvar los huevos?

-Cállate.

* * *

En una laguna lejos de la aldea, Red, Bomb y Chuck se divertían saltando desde una roca alta al agua, definitivamente mejor que cuando fueron a buscar a Águila Poderosa.

-Vean esto... ¡Clavado bomba!- gritó Red desde una roca y luego saltó hasta el agua salpicando una gran cantidad de agua.

-Eso no es nada, mira y aprende- retó Chuck con su velocidad yendo a un lugar mucho más alto, tomó impulso y saltó- ¡Clavado bomba!

Esta vez el salpicado fue mayor que el de Red, era el turno de Bomb quien ya se había subido a un lugar mucho más alto, Red y Chuck le dieron ánimos para saltar. Bombo respiró profundo para quitarse los nervios y entonces saltó.

-¡Clavado Bomba!- pero los nervios y la adrenalina hicieron que la mecha de Bomb se encienda y así justo cuando entró al agua surgió una explosión que casi deja al lugar sin agua.

-Eso sí, que fue un clavado bomba- dijo Chuck.

Aún faltaba tiempo para la fiesta, pero de verdad que se estaban divirtiendo, pero entonces Red ve tres siluetas bastante familiares a lo lejos, trató de ver mejor, y eran tres cerdos, con tres huevos, Red se alertó.

-¡Chuck, Bomb, los cerdos volvieron!

Chuck y bomb se alertaron igual, y vieron a los cerdos haciéndoles gestos y muecas, entonces los tres pájaros corrieron persiguiendo a esos cerdos tramposos.

Los cerdos llevaban huevos falsos para llamar la atención de esos tres, tenían un artefacto extraño en sus pezuñas, era un aparato tipo control que tenía una palanca. Los tres amigos llegaron justo donde los cerdos, pero ellos ya habían girado la palanca creando así un rayo que dio donde un árbol, se creó un vórtice que se tragó a los tres cerdos, Red, Bomb y Chuck trataron de sujetarse de algo pero también fueron tragados por ese vórtice. Al final el lugar quedó vacío, solo quedó una pluma de Red en el suelo.

* * *

Ya casi era comienzo de la fiesta y estaba anocheciendo, Bomb y Chuck traerían a Red pronto. Stella estaba viendo orgullosa como toda la planeación estaba saliendo tan bien.

-Willow, Poppy, Dahlia, por favor lleven el pastel a la mesa grandota, gracias y no dejen que Luca se coma el pastel.

-Descuida Stella- respondió Poppy alegre.

-Todo esto está saliendo muy bien.

-Oye Stella- llamó Matilda a su amiga.

-Dime Matilda.

-Eh si, algunos de nosotros, por no decir todos, tenemos problemas con un ave.

-En serio... ¿Quién?- decía ella viendo a las decoraciones.

-Ese de ahí, dice llamarse Mitch.

Mitch estaba con un montón de aves platicando sobre cosas extrañas, de hecho el chico con máscara de ave estaba molestando un poco a Terence.

-Oye amigo, si que eres grandote también debes de ser fuerte, ¿Cuánto pesas?

-grrrrr.

Stella veía y comprendía de la situación.

-Sé que es extraño pero ha sido de mucha ayuda, démosle una oportunidad, y si hace algo malo puedes encargarte de él.

-Ho ho, ¿Está mal que desee que haga algo malo?- decía Matilda con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Stella vio al reloj y se dio cuenta de que pronto llegaría Red, así que mandó a todos a sus puestos, ya estaba ansiosa por ver la cara de Red cuando llegue.

Todos tomaron posición y Stella estaba en el frente para recibir al cumpleañero... pero jamás llegó.

Pasaron las horas, y las sonrisa de todos comenzó a desvanecerse. Se hacía cada vez más tarde y las aves comenzaron a marcharse. Matilda consoló un rato a Stella pero en un rato también se fue, solo quedó Stella parada en medio de una fiesta abandonada y fantasmal. Al fondo observaba a Mitch, se quitó la careta por un rato y se mostró empático con la ave rosa, así que decidió buscar por su parte a ese Red.

Eventualmente Stella también volvió a su hogar, decepcionada y deprimida.

* * *

Red, Bomb y Chuck estaban cayendo por un vórtice espacio y tiempo, y los tres gritaban como desquiciados pues ese momento era aterrador. Se preguntaban por cuanto tiempo iban a seguir cayendo, hasta que por fin, llegaron al suelo.

Red se levantó y ya no vio a los cerdos, vio a su alrededor y parecía un lugar tropical igual que su isla, pero se sentía un lugar diferente, Chuck y Bomb también se estaban levantando.

-¿Dónde estamos?

...

_¡Vengan todas las aves!_

_Oh oh oh_

_Con este canto especial_

_Oh oh oh_

_Lunas y estrellas, guitarras bellas_

_¡Amamos el Carnaval!_

Por todos los árboles y lugares de la naturaleza aves todo tipo y colores bailaban al compás de su animada canción.

_Vida y amor en la selva_

_Todo es salvaje y real_

_Juntos estar porque es nuestro hogar_

_Mágicamente en Rio _

_(Me río)_

_Fiestas y más (Y más)_

_No sabes que viene_

_No existe en otro lugar_

...

Red, Bomb y Chuck estaban en la orilla de una montaña viendo a lo lejos una ciudad, en una montaña estaba la estatua de un gigantesco hombre con los brazos abiertos, y una ciudad cerca de una playa.

-Creo que estamos en Río- dijo Chuck.

-Lo que es extraño porque no veo ningún río, solo el mar.

-Vamos, tenemos que buscar a esos cerdos y que nos lleven de vuelta a casa- dijo Red, y los tres fueron directo a la ciudad.

* * *

Ya era el día siguiente. Stella estaba en su cabaña, sobre su cama de paja viendo al techo, con un montón de palomitas en su boca, derramándose mantequilla. Matilda toca la puerta y entra.

-¿Stella?

-Hola Matilda- dijo ella con una voz sin vida.

-Vaya, sí que necesitas unos arreglos, no es que me esté quejando- dijo Matilda al ver el desorden.

-Mi casa es el reflejo de mis emociones.

-La fiesta si que te afecto... no sé si esto te haga sentir mejor pero, ese chico Mitch, nos dio esto- Matilda le mostró la pluma que se le había caído a Red.

Stella salió de su cama y fue a ver la pluma, entonces Red no los dejó plantados si no que algo le había pasado, igualmente a Chuck y Bomb, lo cual no era mejor.

Luego escucharon gritos de sus vecinos y fueron a ver que sucedía, todos estaban gritando fuera de control, todos miraron al cielo, Matilda y Stella hicieron lo mismo, y entendieron porque había tanto caos, un meteorito estaba a punto de estrellarse contra la playa, todos se alejaron lo suficiente para sobrevivir el impacto.

En otra parte en una montaña rocosa, un águila gorda y floja dormía como un tronco.

Mientras las aves corrían por sus vidas.

Al final el objeto se estrelló en la arena causando pocos destrozos, las aves con curiosidad se acercaron a ver qué ocurría, parecía ser una nave futurista, un huevo de color plateado con una ventana de color oscuro que impedía ver el interior, la cápsula con forma de huevo se abrió asustando a todos en la aldea, de esa nave salió un vapor espeso y de ese vapor salió un ave del cielo que cayó de cara sobre la arena.

Después de varios minutos, el ave despertó.

-¿Creen que esté bien?

El ave tenía un aspecto extraño, su piel parecía de hielo.

-No creo que este tipo esté en sus cabales- dijo Hal picando el pico del extraño.

-¡Ah!- Gritó el ave de hielo asustando a Hal y a todos dentro de esa choza de emergencias- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quienes son ustedes?

-Tranquilo extraño visitante, somos aves y estás en nuestra isla- dijo el juez sobre su asistente.

-¿Isla? ¿Aves? ¡Ahora recuerdo todo!- gritó el ave y salió corriendo a su nave- Por cierto, me llamo Frosh.

Todas las aves siguieron a Frosh a su nave, el cual estaba sacando un montón de latas de sardinas de esta, después de dejar una montaña de latas apiladas Frosh sacó un pergamino de su nave.

-Cielos, muero de hambre, ¿Alguien tiene un poco de comida? ¿Quizás un poco de sushicromaniano?

-Shushi... ¿Qué?- dijo Stella.

-A no importa, tengo tanta hambre que comeré lo que sea.

Y así Frosh fue servido de platillos de cortesía por las amables aves que tenían muchas preguntas por hacerle.

-¿Eh señor Frosh?- dijo el juez- Si no es mucha molestia preguntar... ¿Exactamente qué está pasando?

Frosh no podía hablar tenía la boca llena- Mmm... ya viene...

-¿Qué viene?- dijeron todos.

-Mmmm- seguía comiendo- El fin del mundo.

Como sabrán eso desconcertó mucho a las aves, después de comer Frosh les enseñó el pergamino a todos en la aldea, era una profecía dibujada, parecía antigua.

-Según la profecía, un grupo de aves súper poderosas se enfrentarían en este planeta en esta isla por la supervivencia, contra unos cerdos que traerían fuerzas fuera de este mundo- Explicó Frosh.

-¿Esos somos nosotros?- dijo Stella viéndose así misma, pero solo como cabeza sin extremidades, se vio en el frente junto a Red, igualmente vio a Bomb, Chuck, Terence, Matilda, Hal, Bubbles, Frosh, Águila Poderosa, Poppy, Willow, Luca, Dahlia y a una ave de color plateado, al igual que unas aves que si tenían extremidades pero de diferentes tamaños y colores, todos volando por una resortera dirigiéndose furiosos contra unos barcos comandados por cerdos.

-¿Esos son los azules?- dijo Matilda viendo a tres aves azules pequeñas- Si Red ve esto va a estar enfurecido.

-Bien- dijo Frosh cerrando el pergamino- Porque necesitaremos toda la ira posible para detener el cataclismo.

-¿Cataclismo?- gritaron todos asustados.

-Yo lo llamo... el "Cerdomaggedon".

* * *

En la isla cerdito, Leonard, el rey de los cerdos y autoproclamado enemigo de las aves bajaba por un ascensor a un laboratorio secreto, en él los cerdos probaban diferentes métodos para atacar a las aves, entre ellos un cerdo con canas y bigote canoso estaba trabajando en un control mucho más poderoso que el de los cerdos infiltrados en la isla.

-¿Cómo va con la puerta doctor?

-Ji ji ji, cuando haya acabado esas aves no tendrán otra opción más que rendirse- rió el científico loco.

-Ja, ja, ja- Rió Leonard viendo como Red, Bomb y Chuck estaban fuera del radar- Con esos tres inútiles fuera del juego, las posibilidades de victoria se inclinan a nuestro favor.

Los cerdos rieron maquiavélicamente mientras veían el pergamino pegado en su pared, era la misma profecía que tenía Frosh.

* * *

Red, Chuck y Bomb estaban ocultos entre las cajas de fruta que se transportaban por toda la ciudad de Río de Janeiro.

-¿Qué son esas criaturas?- dijo Chuck.

-No lo sé, pero se ven extrañas y feas.

-Parece que aquí todos vuelan- dijo Bomb viendo a unas personas volar por unos planeadores.

-Chuck, usa tu velocidad para recorrer el lugar y dinos si encuentras algo que nos pueda ayudar- dijo Red.

-Entendido- Chuck hizo un gesto militar.

Después de tres segundos Chuck volvió.

-Oigan, encontré un lugar.

Así los tres amigos fueron a ese escondite que encontró Chuck, eran un montón de cajas cubiertas por una sabana, los tres fueron a investigar, sin esperar lo que encontrarían adentro.

Pasaron por la entrada y vieron a un montón de aves bailando y festejando sin ningún código de salubridad, Chuck y Bomb se asombraron por el festejo de las aves, pero Red estaba desconcertado.

-Wow, jamás vi aves así en mi vida.

-Estás aves si que saben divertirse- dijo Chuck.

-Bien, no se distraigan, hay que preguntarles si han visto unos tres cerdos por aquí- dijo Red.

-Sí lo que digas Red.

-Estamos en ello.

Pero luego los pájaros no voladores vieron una pila de frutas y se distrajeron, Red fue preguntando por todas partes por los cerdos pero era constantemente ignorado por todos ya que estaban adentrados en la fiesta. Mientras él investigaba, Chuck y Bomb bailaban como dementes.

-¿Oigan qué están haciendo?- dijo Red histérico.

-Eh, nos mezclamos con los locales- se excusó Chuck.

-No es momentos de...

Pero Red fue interrumpido por dos aves que entraron, parecían los que organizaron la fiesta, uno era un ave gorda con pico gris, plumaje rojo con gris y blanco, y el otro era un ave pequeña amarilla con una tapa de botella en la cabeza.

-Oye Nico.

-Dime Pedro.

-Veo rostros nuevos por aquí.

-Sí que son nuevos, hay que darles la bienvenida apropiada en está época de fiestas.

-¿Cómo se llaman chicos nuevos?

-Eh, yo soy Red, él es Chuck, y el grandote es Bomb.

-Que buen reventón- dijo Bomb.

-Parecen peculiares- dijo Pedro.

-¿Pero quienes somos nosotros para juzgar?- dijo Nico.

-Bien, estábamos de paso y nos preguntábamos si...

-Oigan hay que darles la bienvenida apropiada a nuestros nuevos invitados- dijo Nico- Hay que subir el ritmo y la intensidad porque mucho nunca es suficiente.

Pedro comenzó a gritar-¡Todos levanten las alas y aplaudan y aplaudan más fuerte! Aha aha.

-No, esperen- se comenzó a desesperar Red.

_Party in the Ipanema baby_

Un montón de aves comenzaron a golpear varias percusiones.

_I want to party_  
_I want to samba_  
_I want to party_  
_I want to samba_

Nico y Pedro demostraron ser los maestros de las fiestas al comenzar a hacer piruetas y acrobacias divirtiendo a todas las aves.

_I want to party_  
_And live my life (live my life)_  
_I want to party (party)_  
_And fly_

Nico comenzó a tocar su sombrero como si fuera una pandereta, todos se divertían en esa fiesta secreta y un ave alta tocaba las maracas con gracia.

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird_  
_(But you are a bird! )_  
_Oh yeah, you're right,_  
_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (okay)_  
_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (Hey)_  
_Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (Hey)_

Nico se paró sobre una cuchara, Pedro le dio palanca para que Nico fuera impulsado hacia el techo, Red sin saberlo comenzó a pisar el suelo en ritmo de la canción.

_'Cause I just want to live my life, and party (Hey)_  
_All I want is to be free, and rock my body (okay)_  
_Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life_  
_In Rio_  
_'Cause in Rio_  
_In Rio, I realize_

-Estas aves son increíbles, parece que solo pasan de fiesta sin preocuparse de nada más- se quejó Red.

-A mi me gustaría vivir así- dijo Chuck.

_I want to party (party)_  
_I want to samba (party)_  
_I want to party (party)_  
_And fly_

_I'm that samba, samba_  
_Master, master, master_  
_Master, master_

-¿Esperen qué están haciendo?- dijo Red viendo como Chuck y Bomb fueron arrastrados a la fiesta- Esperen, no, no no.

_Who shouts out?_  
_Imma get your blaster, blaster,_  
_Blaster, blaster, blaster_  
_You dance fast,_  
_But I dance faster, faster, faster_  
_Faster, faster_

A Red comenzaron a arrastrarlo por todo el lugar cargándolo con sus alas mientras Red se resistía.

_You're too slow_  
_You need to catch up, you can dance and dance but_  
_I wanna party, I wanna samba_  
_I wanna party, I wanna samba_  
_I wanna party and live my life_  
_I wanna party and fly._

Las aves lanzaron a Red por los aires mientras el se movía con un gesto nervioso.

_oh whoa_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Oh whoa_

En eso una ave azul majestuosa voló por todo el lugar cantando con su melodiosa voz.

_Laya laya laya laya_

_Laya laya laya laya, __Laya laya laya laya_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Sin poder hacer algo para detener la fiesta Red tuvo que salir escapando del lugar, se sintió libre cuando pudo respirar aire fresco afuera de la fiesta. Comenzó a pensar en una solución para su problema, y entonces vio a un trió de pájaros azules volando cerca de allí, quizás ellos puedan ayudar.

* * *

Mientras las aves trabajaban juntas para construir una guarida cuando llegue el gran cataclismo, Frosh estaba en la playa a varios metros lejos de su nave, estaba trazando en la arena varios cálculos para cuando llegue la hora de la batalla. En eso Stella llega con un montón que preguntarle al ave de hielo.

-He, disculpe ave espacial.

-¿Sí? Ave rosada- dijo Frosh aun concentrado en sus cálculos.

-Bueno tengo una pregunta... en realidad son varias preguntas... primero, ¿Cómo sabe que todo eso del cataclismo va a pasar?

-Por la profecía.

-Ok pero ¿Cómo sabe que la profecía es verdad?

-Bueno te lo diré así, tu amigo el ave roja y otros dos desaparecieron como por arte de magia y ahora un extraño del espacio viene con un pergamino con todos ustedes dibujados contra unos cerdos que ustedes conocen ¿Me equivoco?

-Eh...- ¿Cómo argumentar contra esa lógica?- Pero ¿Sabes dónde está Red?

-¿El ave roja? Volverá pronto con los que faltan, hasta entonces tú debes dirigir a los que siguen aquí.

-¿Dirigir? Pero, no soy una líder, ¿Porque no los diriges tú?

-Estoy muy ocupado con estos planos, además, sí eres una líder, escuché cómo organizaste esa fiesta para el ave roja.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- preguntó Stella consternada.

-La ave blanca me dijo.

-Matilda- refunfuñó Stella.

Stella resignada dejó a Frosh con sus cálculos y se puso a pensar, cuando sucedió la primera invasión de cerdos ella sugirió a Red que fuera su líder, porque era el más centrado en la situación que los demás, mientras ella era cegada por la aparente simpatía de los cerdos, se dejó llevar por lo que hacían los demás, por eso dudó que ella podría dirigir a las aves. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Willow y Poppy vinieron por ella para que les ayude en algunas complicaciones, ella con gustó las ayudó, tal vez podría hacerlo.

* * *

En Río de Janeiro, un guacamayo de plumaje azul llegaba a su casa del árbol con unas frutas para comer en familia, pero al llegar vio que nadie estaba en casa, así que prendió vuela a buscarlos. Mientras tantos unos tres pajarillos azules llamados Carla, Bia y Tiago estaban explorando los confines de la selva buscando a unas singulares criaturas que Bia vio a lo lejos.

-Vamos, no deben estar lejos- dijo Bia.

-Esto es inútil- dijo Carla- En serio ¿Qué estamos buscando?

-Lo que podría ser el inicio de una nueva especie jamás registrada en los libros.

-Pero si los encuentras no podrás publicarlo, eres un ave.

-No, pero haré que Julio lo haga por mí, y me dará el crédito.

-Estás delirando hermana, ¿No crees Tiago?

-¿Qué es delirar?- dijo el pequeño guacamayo.

-¡Oigan!- oyeron una voz que venía detrás suyo.

-Miren es un ave roja- dijo Tiago- Parece muy extraño.

-Parece un cardenal rojo, pero su forma es bastante extraña para venir de esta zona- dijo Bia.

-Hola amigo, ¿Nos llamabas?- dijo Carla acercándose a Red.

-Sí, necesito ayuda- Respiraba desesperado, venía corriendo- ¿Dónde están sus padres?

-Pues papá fue por comida- dijo Bia.

-Y mamá está de parranda- dijo Tiago.

-Bueno no importa... uff...

-¿Qué pasa, por qué no solo vuelas?- dijo Carla.

-Bueno no soy de por aquí, de dónde vengo las aves no vuelan.

-¿Qué clase de mundo es ese?- dijo Bia.

-Parece un mundo al que papá le hubiera gustado estar- dijo Carla.

-Estoy buscando a tres cerdos, ¿Los han visto?

-¿Tres cerdos? ¿Regordetes y verdes?- Preguntó entusiasmada Bia.

-Sí, exacto- dijo Red más animado de qué encontrara a alguien que lo pueda ayudar.

-Los vi hace rato, se fueron por esta dirección, síguenos- dijo Bia volando hacia allá siendo seguida por sus hermanos.

-Esperen, no puedo volar.

Carla tuvo que volver resignada a cargar a Red.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo es tu mundo?- dijo Tiago.

Red estuvo explicándoles a los tres hermanos su mundo y el cómo llegó allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto los tres cerdos estaban aún corriendo de las aves furiosas, cuando de pronto se vieron rodeados por una pandilla de monos. Todos silbaban alrededor de los tres cerdos intimidándolos, en eso un simio con un reloj en su cintura chasqueando los dedos se acerca a los tres cerdos, estos tres rieron nerviosos, en eso el mono comenzó a bailar de manera alocada golpeando y pateando a varios de sus ayudantes hasta que termina de bailar.

-¿Pero quiénes son estos tipos?- dijo el jefe.

-Eh, somos unos cerditos, venimos de paso ahora nos vamos- dijo uno de los cerdos pero en eso un mono les quita el control para regresar a isla cerdito.

Los monos se pasan el control hasta que cae en las manos del jefe mono, este presiona el botón abriendo un portal que los traga a todos dejando el control solo en el suelo.

Todos caen por un túnel interdimensional hasta llegar al laboratorio de los cerdos, Leonard ve como un grupo de monos y sus ayudantes cerditos caen frente a él.

-¿Qué tocinos está ocurriendo?

El rey mono se levanta y encara a Leonard.

-Soy el rey mono, y yo hago las preguntas aquí... ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi reino, en isla cerdito, y soy el jefe aquí.

-Bueno quizás es hora de una nueva administración- el mono estaba a punto de saltar hacia Leonard hasta que un ejército de cerdos los rodearon siendo más que los monos.

-Amigo, colega- dijo Leonard- No hay razón de pelear, podemos trabajar juntos, te propongo algo, ayúdame a conquistar el mundo de la aves, y a cambio tendrás esa isla para ti y tu pandilla de monos.

-Mmm... suena justo- El rey mono aprieta las manos con Leonard y ambos ríen de forma lunática.

* * *

Red junto a Carla, Bia y Tiago estaban en el cielo buscando a los cerdos cuando Red ve algo extraño en el suelo, le indica a Carla que lo baje y la guacamaya lo hace, aterrizando Red se acerca a lo que vio, era el aparato que tenían los cerdos, de seguro los llevará a casa. De casualidad al mismo tiempo llegan Blue y Rafael al lugar.

-Carla, Bia, Tiago, ¿Dónde se han metido?- dijo Blu histérico.

-Hola papá- dijeron ellos apenados- hola tío Rafa.

-Hola niños, ahora díganos dónde han estado.

-Bueno... es que vimos una especie de cerdos extraña y quise estudiarlos.

-¿Cerdos extraños?

-Sí, eran verdes- dijo Tiago.

-Los cerdos no son verdes- dice Rafa.

-Espero que no se esté volviendo daltónica- se preocupa Blu.

-Decimos la verdad- dice Carla.

-Basta de hablar, ¿Dónde está su madre?

Los pequeños se quedaron callados un rato, Red se sentía incómodo hasta que oyeron una voz acercarse.

-Hola, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- era Perla quien junto a Nico y Pedro, también estaban Chuck y Bomb, llegaron a ese lugar.

-Traje fruta para el desayuno- decía Blu- pero los niños se escaparon para buscar a una especie de cerdos verdes.

-¿Verdes? Los cerdos no son verdes- se reía Nico.

-Pero era cierto- reafirmaba Tiago.

Bomb y Chuck también se comenzaron a incomodar. Pero todos sabían de que hablaban.

-Bueno, fue una buena charla y creo que tienen mucho de que hablar- decía Red excusándose- Así que mis amigos y yo nos vamos, pero he fue bueno conocerlos y visitar esta bella ciudad.

-Por cierto buena fiesta- dijo Chuck.

Entonces Red intentó utilizar el control desconcertando a las aves de Río, pero no lograba activarlo, Bomb lo quiso intentar pero Red no quería desistir el control, entonces Chuck también quiso activar el control, entre los tres estaban moneando el control hasta que este se activó y se tragó a todos, incluyendo a las aves de Río.

* * *

En isla pájaro todos colaboraban para construir el refugio, incluso los azules quienes intentaban llevar unas cajas, en eso Stella se enterneció de ellos y los ayudó ganándose sonrisas de los pequeños, en eso el aire comenzó a sentirse raro. Frosh en la playa ya sabía qué iba a pasar así que corrió hacia la aldea y comenzó a trazar en la arena una trayectoria, en el cielo comenzó a formarse un huracán y el hoyo se puso sobre la trayectoria que marcó Frosh, comenzaron a salir relámpagos y ventiscas violentas, pero todo terminó cuando un halo de luz se desprendió sobre el punto que dibujó Frosh y varias figuras cayeron en la arena, al pasar eso las nubes se dispersaron y el cielo volvió a ser azul.

Sobre el punto estaban Red, Chuck y Bomb, sobre Blu, Perla, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Carla, Bia y Tiago.

-¡Red!- exclamó Stella junto a las demás aves sorprendidas por lo sucedido.

-Hola a todos, cielos jamás pensé lo bueno que sería volver a estar aquí- dijo Red.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Blu preocupado y desconcertado.

-Eh, si no son de aquí, no se preocupen los ayudaremos a volver a su isla.

-No hay tiempo de eso- interrumpió Frosh a Red- Necesito que todos vayan a la playa.

-Disculpa ¿Y tú quien eres?

-¡No hay tiempo!- Frosh arrastró a todos, incluso a las aves de Río a la playa.

Una vez estuvieron todos en la playa, Frosh pasó lista de los que se quedarían para la batalla, entre ellos estaban, Terence, Matilda, Hal, Bubbles, Willow, Poppy, Dahlia, Luca, Bomb, Chuck, Stella y Red.

-Escucha esto es un mal entendido, nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí- dice Blu, tratando de que se libren de eso.

-Lo siento, ustedes también están en la profecía- dijo Frosh mostrándoles el pergamino en la cara.

-¿Qué profecía? Alguien por favor explíqueme toda esta locura- exigió Red.

-Je, je, yo te lo explico- dijo Stella, explicándole todo el asunto de la profecía y la guerra contra los cerdos.

-¿Y qué es esta mancha aquí?- dijo Red señalando una mancha dónde se suponía van los azules.

-¡No es nada!- gritó Matilda quitándole el pergamino a Stella y lanzándolo lejos, si Red averigua que los azules son parte del conflicto se le saldrán los estribos.

Chuck recogió el pergamino y vio que ahí estaba alguien que conocía, así que usó su velocidad para traerla.

-¡Escucha todo esto es una locura! Debemos evitar una guerra no buscarla.

-¡Si no peleamos los cerdos nos destruirán! Ahora silencio que falta uno.

Entonces Frosh sacó una de las latas de sardinas y tan solo abrirla unos centímetros, se escuchó un rugido estremecedor el cual terminó con Águila Poderosa cayendo de cara en la arena persiguiendo un olor que percibió desde su montaña.

-¿Qué es ese delicioso manjar que huelo?

-¡Águila poderosa!- gritaron todos en la isla, y él antes de saludar fue desesperadamente a buscar las sardinas.

Águila poderosa estaba degustando las sardinas como si no hubiera un mañana, en eso llega Chuck con otra ave con plumaje gris.

-¡Hey chicos, ella es mi hermana Silver!- dijo Chuck con la nueva recluta.

-¿Chuck por qué me trajiste aquí?- dijo Silver.

-Excelente, ya no falta nadie, ahora tengan todos una sardina, son especiales- Frosh les obligó a todos a comer una sardina para fortalecer su físico y habilidades.

-Escucha, no vamos a...- Pero Red fue callado por las sardinas que Frosh le puso en la boca, y como eran deliciosas él no puedo evitar tragarlas.

-Red...- llamó Stella al pájaro rojo- Está bien... estamos juntos en esto- le indicó Stella mostrando a todos sus amigos que lo veían desde atrás, dándoles sonrisas de confort.

Red respiró profundamente y luego se calmó.

Frosh llegó de su nave en la cual traía dos objetos, un casco del tamaño de Nico, cuya tapa de botella fue confiscada por ser inútil, y algo para Stella.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Stella.

-Era de uno de mis antiguos compañeros en la armada espacial, te servirá mucho.

-¿He de casualidad tienes algo para nosotros?- dijo Chuck.

-Eh...- Frosh solo tenía trajes de batalla, y consistían en trajes de goma de los colores de cada uno de los Angry Birds y unas mascarillas negras para los ojos.

-Oye amigo- interrumpió Blu al ave de hielo- Escucha nosotros no somos de este lugar, debemos ir a nuestra casa en Río, porque todo esto es ¡Una locura!

-Volverán a casa, en cuanto salvemos al mundo- dijo Frosh firme.

-Es un argumento válido- dijo Rafael.

-Además, no me sienta mal el casco- dijo Nico recibiendo aprobación de Pedro.

Frosh le indicó las instrucciones a Red sobre lo que va a ocurrir, escuchando eso Red ordenó al Juez que guiara a las aves al refugio, también incluyó a los azules Jim, Jay y Jake a que se resguarden, Blu y Perla también mandaron a sus hijos a que se resguarden, entonces solo quedaron los adultos fuertes esperando en la arena. Frosh sacó otro aparato de su nave, parecía una vara de metal que incrustó en la arena y de inmediato se transformó en una resortera gigante de metal, capaz de resistir al grandote de Terence.

-Prepárense grupo, porque la batalla está por comenzar.

* * *

Unos barcos surcaban sobre las aguas dirigiéndose a la isla pájaro, al comando de todas las naves estaba Leonard, quien ansiaba empezar con su plan de conquista. El cielo empezó a ponerse de un color grisoso, y la nieva comenzaba a cubrir todo rastro de visibilidad. En la playa de isla pájaro, estaban esperando Terence, Matilda, Bomb, Chuck, Hal, Bubbles, Silver, Willow, Poppy, Dahlia, Luca, Blu, Perla, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Frosh, Águila Poderosa, Stella y Red.

-¿Es normal que esté tan nervioso?- comentó Bomb.

-Quizás porque comiste muchas orugas- dijo Red.

-¿No nos va a ocurrir nada verdad?- dijo Blu.

-Tranquilo, estarán bien- dijo Hal- No, no lo estarán- Hal susurró a Bubbles.

-Stella- dijo Luca a su amiga- Tengo miedo.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien- intentó tranquilizar a su amigo.

Willow, Poppy, Dahlia y Luca se pusieron detrás de Stella y ella los resguardaba sosteniendo su vara de burbujas.

Mientras tanto en el refugio, Carla, Bia y Tiago estaban frustrados porque querían ver como sucede la batalla, Tiago vio a un trío de pequeños polluelos azules salir a escondidas del refugio y no dudó en seguirlos, Carla y Bia al ver eso fueron de inmediato a regresar a los azules fugitivos.

Red estaba al frente del grupo, viendo alguna señal del enemigo, y entonces notó unas siluetas de los barcos de los cerdos que venían hacia ellos.

-Prepárense todos- Red se notaba bastante molesto, molesto por lo preocupado que estaba, molesto porque su isla fue involucrada en otra loca invasión de cerdos y ahora todos están en peligro de nuevo. Lo bueno es que los huevos están a salvo en el refugio, es un punto a favor.

-Rojo, es hora de unas palabras de motivación- dijo Frosh.

-¿Palabras de motivación?- dijo Red algo indignado- Bueno les daré palabras de motivación, esta es la verdad, no tengo idea de lo que sucede, o porque estamos de nuevo en un conflicto que pone en riesgo nuestras vidas, y espero de verdad que eso de la profecía sea falso, pero si no lo es, entonces agarremos nuestros picos, y defendámonos de los cerdos que vienen ya, y sé que ustedes están aquí por las fuerzas- se refería a los de Río- Pero si todo resulta entonces podrán regresar tranquilos a su casa, y sé que esto es aterrador, yo lo estoy, se me erizan las plumas del miedo, pero si estamos juntos y nos defendemos les demostraremos a esos cerdos lo que pasa si te metes con una ave enojada.

-Él es bastante bueno- dijo Nico refiriéndose al discurso de Red.

-¿Verdad?- respondió Bomb.

Leonard ya estaba bastante cerca de la isla, y con un megáfono amenazó a las aves de que si no se rendían entonces desataría toda su armada en las aves, se sorprendió al ver que los tres inútiles habían regresado, Red respondió tajante su persistencia, entonces Leonard dio la señal y de los barcos, los cuales eran una docena, dispararon cañones cuyos proyectiles iban directo a los Angry Birds, Frosh le indicó a Stella que dirigiera su vara a la playa y la agite presionando el botón del costado, Stella corrió por la arena y haciendo lo que dijo formó una barrera de burbujas que atrapó los cañones que los iba a hacer puré. Stella y los demás se sorprendieron de esa acción, entonces las burbujas reventaron y dejaron los proyectiles en el mar.

Es turno de las aves, Terence fue el primero en subir a la resortera para probar su resistencia, Matilda le dio un beso en la mejilla a Terence el cual fue respondido por una sonrisa del grandote, entonces la inercia comenzó a arrastrar los pies de Terence y en poco tiempo fue lanzado, Terence por fin pudo sentir el viento del lanzamiento en su rostro y de este surgió una sonrisa mientras caía sobre un barco haciéndolo pedazos, los cerdos se subían a los demás barcos mientras Terence con una balsa improvisada intentaba alcanzarlos.

-¡Ese es mi grandote!-rugió Matilda.

-¿Quién sigue?- dijo Red.

-Yo- dijo Bomb. El pájaro negro subió a la resortera, y Stella calculó el área donde sería lanzado, Bomb salió volando y aterrizó en uno de los barcos cercanos a Leonard, el daño fue mínimo hasta que Bomb hizo explosión.

Leonard no se preocupaba, aun le quedaban muchos barcos y un haz bajo la manga.

Mientras tanto Carla, Bia y Tiago junto a los azules se habían colado al frente de batalla, se escondían entre las palmeras para no ser vistos.

-¿Oigan que piensan hacer?- dijo Carla.

Pero los azules antes de responder se juntaron para una discusión secreta- Algo alocado- dijo Jim.

Ahora era el turno de Matilda de subir hacia los botes y reunirse con su hombre, al ser lanzada vio que iba a caer en el agua, pero con su poder logró impulsarse al barco en el que estaba Terence.

-Oigan, ¿Uno de ustedes puede ir volando para traer a nuestros amigos?- dijo Red.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Rafa, Frosh le dio una sardina para mejorar su resistesia y velocidad, entonces fue lanzado y Rafael de hecho se divertía alcanzando esa velocidad de cohete para traer de vuelta a los lanzados.

Uno de los barcos tenía una torre enorme reforzada para defenderse de ataques directos, pero ahí entra Hal el cual usó su habilidad por atacarlos por detrás. Para acompañarlo lanzaron a Bubbles, el cual le hizo un daño mínimo al barco, pero para hundirlo él y Hal fueron a los cuartos de abajo para que Bubbles se infle y así destrozar la base y que se hunde el barco.

Leonard comenzó a preocuparse así que usaría una de sus sorpresas.

-¡Suelten a la monería!- quiso decir caballería.

Y de unos barcos de al fondo salieron unos aviones, eran docenas de aviones manejadas como enjambres de abejas que se dirigían a la isla, Red no sabía como contraatacar esos aviones, así que decidió lanzarse hacia ellos, pero su oportunidad fue quitada por Chuck cuando él subió a la resortera para caer en uno de esos aviones y destruirlos desde el aire. Chuck destruyó unos cuantos aviones pero aun quedaban bastantes. Estos aviones comenzaron a desprender dinamitar sobre la aldea y la playa, Blu intentó cubrirse junto a sus amigos, pero unas naves en particular los disparaban a ellos, Blu logró reconocer a los tripulantes.

Eran los monos quienes lograron conducir esos aviones, y habían de sobra que pilotearan y quienes soltaban explosivos sobre la aldea, en eso con la habilidad de Chuck solo quedaron tres, pero estos se alejaron para dirigirse de frente hacia la resortera, entonces Red intentó pensar en un plan, pero en eso los hijos de Blu y Perla llamaron la atención de todos al querer subirse a la resortera, claro que Blu y Perla los detuvieron antes de que lo hagan, pero era solo una distracción. Ya que la resortera estaba siendo utilizada por los azules quienes solos podían impulsarse. Los monos los vieron y se rieron de su intento de ser héroes.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- dijo Red desesperado.

Pero los azules los sorprendieron demostrando su habilidad de dividirse en proyectiles de tres con cada uno atravesando el cristal de los aviones y hacer que estos se estrellen a metros de la playa.

-¡Que alguien vaya por ellos!- dijo Red.

-Iremos nosotros- gritaron Nico y Pedro.

Nico y Pedro subieron a la resortera y con ella se impulsaron a rescatar a los azules. Red por su puesto que los regañó por eso, pero rápidamente se calmó pues gracias a ellos pudieron detener a la horda de monos locos.

-¡Ríndanse aves, tarde o temprano sus huevos van a terminar en nuestra olla, y posteriormente en nuestras pansas!- amenazó Leonard.

-¿Qué dijo?- dijo Perla- ¡¿Que van a comerse sus huevos?!

-Ellos han intentado hacerlos desde que los conocimos- dijo Stella.

-Oh no, ahora sí que me enojé, nadie se mete con los huevos de una ave- dijo Perla subiéndose a la resortera.

-¡¿Qué haces querida?!- dijo Blu histérico.

Perla salió lanzada y con su fuerza aumentada ella sola destruyó un barco desde adentro, por su puesto sus hijos se admiraron bastante de su madre, en eso Rafael volvió con Terence el cual le costó mucho traer.

Aun le quedaban barcos a los cerdos, así que Stella se ofreció para ir, pero en eso es interrumpida por Poppy, Willow, Dahlia y Luca.

-Stella, nosotros iremos.

-¿Qué? ¿Están seguras?

-Claro, estuvimos practicando unos movimientos desde el último ataque- dijo Poppy.

-Pero...

-Tranquila Stella, te necesitan aquí- dijo Dahlia.

Entonces las amigas de Stella le aseguraron que estarían bien, pero ella seguía preocupada, entonces una por una, las aves fueron lanzadas en un barco distinto, Dahllia demostró tener la habilidad de Chuck para impulsarse a la base de un barco y hundirlo. Willow en el aire dio unos giros y perforando la madera del barco al igual que Dahlia, Poppy por su parte aterrizó en la proa pero inmediatamente dio giros como un tornado perforando el barco, y Luca emitió ondas sónicas desde el fondo del barco a los TNT y haciéndolo explotar.

-Blu, por favor ayuda a mis amigos- le suplicó Stella al guacamayo.

Siendo insistido por sus hijos, Blu aceptó ir a la resortera, fue lanzado y recuperando el control de sus alas del impulso voló hacia los barcos evitando a los escombros que caían al agua, logró rescatar junto con Perla a los amigos de Stella, la ave rosada se quitó un sudor de la frente al ver a sus amigos a salvo.

Parecía que iban a ganar la batalla pero Silver vio que del barco de Leonard comenzó a emerger una torre de metal que apuntaba al cielo. Frosh la vio y comenzó a preocuparse, entonces Frosh mandó a Silver a que se infiltre y detenga el lanzamiento de esa torre. Silver así se posicionó en la resortera, Chuck claro fue a darle su apoyo a su hermana, entonces el ave plateada fue lanzada hacia la nave del rey, pero fue interceptada por un cañón, en eso Silver fue obligada a usar su habilidad de dar una pirueta en el aire y aterrizar sobre el cañón, pero ya no logró alcanzar el barco.

Frosh vio que no había alternativa, le dijo a Terence que lo lanzara directo a la torre para congelarla, Frosh le indica la trayectoria, pero Stella sabe que algo anda mal así que va a preguntarle a Frosh.

-Frosh, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Si esa torre toma su punto más alto todo estará perdido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Escucha, todo estará bien, si logro congelar sus circuitos todo acabará.

-¿Pero tu estarás bien?

-Eso no importa, no pude salvar a mis compañeros, pero los salvaré a ustedes, ¡Fuego!- dijo Frosh siendo lanzado justo a la torre que levantó Leonard.

En eso los demás ya habían regresado a la playa, Red corre donde Stella.

-Stella, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-No lo sé, pero espero que lo logre.

Frosh logró alcanzar el barco de Leonard pero el rey cerdo de inmediato ordenó atraparlo. Frosh puso su manos en el suelo y de inmediato todo comenzó a congelarse, los cerdos resbalaron unos sobre otros, entonces Leonard subió a su torre y tomó un elevador que lo impulsó a la punta de este. El rey Cerdo alcanzó presionar un botón justo antes de que el barco se desmorone por el peso del congelamiento. La punta de la torre lanzó un rayo en el cielo que terminó en marcar un punto de luz en las nubes.

El barco de Leonard se hundió junto con la torre, y Frosh salió del agua esperando a que su plan haya resultado, pero de esa luz que dejó la torre comenzó a abrirse un portal que tomó el tamaño de la isla, Red y sus aliados comenzaron a alterarse y el miedo recorrían sus cuerpos, Rafael se recuperó y trajo a Frosh de vuelta a la playa, cuando las aves le preguntaron que estaba pasando el respondió.

-Es tarde, es el Cerdomaggedon.

Del portal comenzaron a salir tres cabezas gigantes de cerdos, eran tan grandotas que resultaban grotescas, estas reían sin parar y sobre ellas estaba Leonard comandando una nave pequeña a la cual le seguían otras naves pilotadas por otros cerdos, Leonard se burlaba ya que todo estaba saliendo bien para él, sin darse cuenta de que provocaría el fin del mundo.

Las naves futuristas de los cerdos se dirigieron a atacar a la isla pájaro.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Red.

-Llegó Mitch campeón- dijo el joven de antes, quien se puso su careta de ave, dio una pirueta hasta la resortera y se impulsó solo hasta las naves alienígenas con aspecto de cerdo.

-¿Y este de dónde salió?- se desconcertó Blu.

-Salió de la nada- dijo Matilda.

Mitch se dirigió a una nave y de inmediato desapareció, resulta que Mitch se ha teletransportado al interior de la nave asustando a los cerdos, entonces Mitch saltó de nave en nave deshaciéndose de todos esos cerdos hasta dejar el cielo despejado, pero hasta que todo eso ocurriera Red vio a Leonard comandando a las tres cabezas de cerdo. Red pensó entonces que era su turno de encarar a Leonard, así que subió hasta la resortera y le indicó a Terence que lo lance hacia las cabezas ya que podría saltar entre ellas para ir hacia Leonard, así entonces Red fue lanzado, pero Stella vio entonces que Red no lograría llegar así que le indicó a Terence que la lance también.

Red estaba a punto de llegar pero la trayectoria no fue lo suficiente para alcanzar la cabeza del cerdo, pero entonces Stella logró alcanzar a Red para usar sus burbujas y así elevar a Red hacia las cabezas. Red estaba dentro de la burbuja y esta reventó sobre la cabeza de cerdo, Stella hizo lo mismo con ella misma estando al lado de Red.

-Gracias Stella.

-De nada- dijo ella orgullosa.

Era momento de luchar contra Leonard, Red y Stella saltaron entre las cabezas de cerdos y llegaron donde el jefe.

-¿Así que lograron subir aquí?

-Olvídalo Leonard, no volverás a robarte los huevos- dijo Stella.

-Oye niña, esta es una conversación de adultos así que no te metas.

-Ella se queda- dijo Red, Stella le agradecía en silencio.

-Bien, es hora de que yo también les muestre unos truquitos- Leonard tenía un aparato en su mano el cual le permitía levitar objetos, y lo usó para lanzar cosas hacia las aves y quitarlas de su nave.

Mientras los líderes peleaban Frosh pensaba en como devolver a las cabezas al espacio, entonces recordó que Águila Poderosa existía.

-Wow, esto si que está bastante intenso- dijo el águila mientras comía, pero cuando intentó coger una sardina vio que su lata había desaparecido, volteó a todos lados y vio a Frosh preparar el resorte para lanzar la lata hacia los cerdos, la lata fue lanzada y Águila Poderosa se desesperó gritó y agitó sus alas para alcanzar su lata, pero en eso Águila Poderosa desapareció.

-¿A dónde fue?- preguntó Chuck, pero Frosh con una sonrisa indicó a la lata aterrizar sobre la mejilla de ese cerdo gigante.

Parecía un movimiento inútil, hasta que esa lata tembló y una explosión seguida de un agujero negro que se expandía apareció y empujó a las cabezas hacia el portal. De ese agujero emergió Águila Poderosa y estaba feliz porque alcanzó su lata de sardinas. El vuelo de Águila Poderosa se veía majestuoso, y los aves de Río se admiraron de eso.

Pero en eso Red y Stella sintieron varios temblores, Leonard se desequilibró y soltó el control Stella aprovechó eso para usar sus burbujas y alejar a Leonard del control, la burbuja que atrapó el control reventó tirando el control al océano, pero Leonard siguió atrapado en su burbuja.

-Leonard aleja a tus cabezas lejos.

-Je, je, je, bueno, solo libérame y regresaré a esas cabezas donde estaban.

Red lo hizo y Leonard activó unos comandos de su nave, entonces él se colocó en una cabina.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Red.

-Si, je,je, la buena noticia es que el control controlaba la gravedad de los cerdos y sin él ellos regresaran al portal, la mala noticia es que mientras vuelven destruirán esta nave y el portal se cerrará así que... adiós.

Leonard se subió a esa cápsula de escape y como un cobarde salió con el rabo entre las patas.

-¡Corre!- gritó Red a Stella y ella sin rodeos lo siguió a escapar, la nave tras de ellos hizo explosión levantando un montón de escombros que los seguían, junto con un rastro de humo y fuego.

Los Angry Birds en la playa vieron como los cerdos regresaban al portal pero no se relajaban porque estaban preocupados por Red y Stella, los dos líderes corrían por las cabezas de los cerdos pero al final terminaron cayendo hacia el mar con el rastro de humo siguiéndoles, Red estaba más abajo que Stella, en eso la ave rosada se impulsa para intentar atrapar a Red, el rastro de humo está a punto de alcanzarlos cuando Stella le extiende su ala a Red.

Todas las aves esperaban preocupados por alguna señal de Red y Stella, incluso Águila Poderosa no podía comer por lo preocupado que estaba, un montón de neblina se posó sobre ellos impidiendo verlos, sus mentes se llenaron del peor escenario, incluso las aves de Río se encontraban afligidas. Pero antes de que se rindieran de esperar, los azules notaron unas burbujas pequeñas saliendo del fondo de la humareda, ellos fueron los primeros en acercarse a la orilla de la arena viendo como un montón de burbujas de distintos tamaños llegaban hacia todos y fue que los vieron, a Red y Stella en una burbuja, todos ovacionaron la victoria de todos, en especial de los dos líderes Red y Stella, al reventar la burbuja Red fuer recibido por sus amigos Chuck, Bomb y los azules, y Stella fue recibida por Poppy, Willow, Dahlia y Luca. Los cerdos se habían regresado a su isla, y Águila Poderosa con sus enormes alas abrazó a Red y a Stella junto a los demás pájaros. Frosh por fin pudo descansar sentándose sobre la arena.

En eso Mitch se sienta junto al ave de hielo.

-¿Quién eres tu?- le dijo Frosh a Mitch.

-No le cuentes a nadie, pero me infiltré a la fiesta.

* * *

Mitch se fue diciendo que era un tipo de otra dimensión, a estas alturas eso ya no sonaba raro. En cuanto a las aves de Río, pues Red aun tenía el control que los mandó en primer lugar a Río, y Silver los ayudó para regresar a todos a Río.

-Oigan, vengan a visitarnos en el carnaval alguna vez, se ve que son aves de fiesta- dijo Nico chocando sus alas con Chuck y Bomb junto a Pedro.

-Claro amigo- dijo Bomb- Me gustan los reventones.

-Eso está claro- dijo Pedro.

-Oigan, a pesar del peligro constante y el miedo a morir, fue bastante divertido- dijo Bia.

-Lo quiero repetir- dijo Tiago.

-¡No!- le gritaron Carla y Bia.

Entonces los tres hermanos se despidieron de los azules.

Finalmente Blu se alegró de que todo terminara y que su familia esté a salvo.

-Bueno, fue una locura, pero me alegra de que todo haya terminado.

-Fuiste muy valiente- le dijo Perla dándole un leve empujón.

-Les agradezco mucho en verdad que nos ayudaran, de verdad que nos sirvió- dijo Red.

Entonces Red y Blu se dieron la ala y se despidieron.

-Espero no tener que repetirlo nunca- dijo Blu.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Rafa.

Frosh le devolvió el sombrero a Nico y estaba listo para partir, las aves de la aldea le agradecieron por venir a ayudarles porque si no hubiera venido, no habrían estado listos para el ataque de los cerdos y todos estarían fritos.

-Toma, esto es tuyo- dijo Stella devolviéndole su vara de burbujas.

-Quédatelo, te sienta mejor a ti.

-Gracias, por salvarnos.

-No hay de que- En eso Red también vino a despedirse de Frosh.

-Oye, no tengo idea de quien eres, pero gracias por ayudarnos- dijo sinceramente.

-De nada, solo es mi deber- dijo eso en pose heroica- Y Stella.

-¿Sí?

-Cuida de Rojo eh...- dijo Frosh guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que los dos se avergonzaran un poco.

En eso Frosh puso en marcha su nave y prendió el hipersalto dejando un rastro de vapor y un halo de humo en el cielo.

Todas las aves regresaban a sus casas, Silver se quedó un rato en la aldea para ponerse al día con Chuck, Matilda regresó con Terence, Hal fue con Bubbles, y los azules regresaron con sus padres.

-Oye Stella- llamó Red- Me dijeron que me estabas preparando una fiesta.

-Oh sí- Stella se avergonzó aun más- Bueno, pensaba en que el líder de los Angry Birds merecía una gran fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo ella disimulando su vergüenza y recuperando su entusiasmo.

-Bueno, lamento no haber ido, pero igualmente quiero darte las gracias- Red le extendió la mano.

Stella la vio y aclaro su garganta- E igualmente.

-Bueno, fue bueno charlar, te veré después- dijo Red yéndose indiferente de la escena dejando a Stella con un amargo sabor de boca, y un vacío interior.

Al día siguiente Stella estaba de paseo con sus amigas, ellas de pronto le vendaron los ojos para una sorpresa, al regresar a la aldea le quitaron la venda.

-¡Sorpresa!

Las aves le organizaron una fiesta a Stella, ella estaba sorprendida, pues no era su cumpleaños, Red estaba en el centro y se dirigió hacia Stella.

-Red, ¿Qué es esto?

-Bueno, creo que la mejor organizadora de fiestas merece que le regresen el favor.

-Wow, no sé que decir.

-Puedes decir... Wow, pastel hay que comerlo- dijo Chuck entusiasmado por el pastel.

-Mejor vamos antes de que Chuck acabe con todos los bocadillos.

-Espera Red- Red volteó e inesperadamente Stella le regaló un abrazo, Red lo correspondió.

-Gracias.

Red recuperó su compostura y aclaró su garganta- Bueno, no hay que ponernos cursis, así que vamos a la fiesta.

-Cierto, ayer no pudiste disfrutar de tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Creo que lo haré ahora.

Red y Stella se dirigieron a la fiesta, Bomb tenía una mesa de música en la cual hizo de DJ, todas las aves comenzaron a bailar. Terence bailaba con Matilda, Hal igualmente compartía la pista con su amigo Bubbles, Chuck la compartía con Silver, los azules también se animaron a bailar, Poppy junto con Willow y Dahlia bailban y Luca se unió saltando sobre ellas. A lo lejos Águila Poderosa los veía con su telescopio y bailaba en su propia montaña, igualmente en Río estaban Blu y Perla bailando por los aires junto con sus hijos en plena carnaval, e incluso a lo lejos del espacio Frosh tenía en su nave un reproductor de música con el cual movía la cabeza en son del ritmo. Regresando a isla pájaro Red bailaba en la pista y la compartía con su nueva amiga Stella.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado esta historia que posiblemente les duró un buen tiempo xD. Recuerdo que después de que haber estado enviciado con el juego de Angry Birds, se me ocurrió la idea de un juego en el que los Angry Birds viajaban por el mundo gracias a un portal que hacían los cerdos, ahí se encontraban con Blu y Perla, y eventualmente todos los Angry Birds de todos los juegos se unían para combatir a los cerdos y cerdos gigantes. También puse a mi OC estrella Mitch a modo de cameo para vincularlo a mi saga de historia de Crónicas Demenciales.**

** Además le di un rol co-protagónico a mi personaje favorito Stella, como dato curioso en la película ella siempre está sacudiendo el ala, una vez te das cuenta no hay marcha atrás xD. Y debo admitir que pensé que Stella era hermana de Red y Terence, pero después los comencé a shipear porque no hay vínculo familiar entre los dos, así que este fanfic tiene fanservice RedxStella pero no enfocado en este, y puedo shipearlos si no son canonicamente hermanos como Chuck y Silver, en fin espero les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido muy pesada.**

**Además les di más participación a Hal y Bubbles jeje, un poco. Cuidense mucho criaturitas, y si comen huevos por lo menos recuerden lo especial que son las aves en el mundo, no soy vegano, pero... ah no entraré en dilemas éticos, feliz día gente, pásenla bien y muchas bendiciones, adiós.**

**PD: ¿Porque es un one shot? Porque es mas fácil de escribir así y no entro en más responsabilidades XD.**

**Att: Might**


End file.
